Sea of Stars
by kellythespartan
Summary: After Varian Wrynn falls in battle, Luna decides to make sure King Anduin of Stormwind is on the right path, but in order to ensure that, she must sacrifice something in return. [Slowburn OC/Anduin] [Also: AU] [Takes place during Legion]
1. Prologue: Healer

**A|N: Soooooooo yeah... new Warcraft story! The OC is the opposite of the one in Advocacy and I have not decided if they are in the same AU yet, but we'll see. Anyway, just because she's the opposite of the hot-tempered Emiracia, doesn't mean Luna will be perfect. I'm not that awful. But remember, this is an AU, and anything that ISN'T in the game in this fanfic is obviously not canon.**

 **Update 12/26/2017: Also, FF is giving me issues with Chapter 1... So I don't know when it will come out :(**

 **Update: 12/29/2017: Never mind! Chapter 1 is out!**

* * *

The golden-haired boy laid stiff as a feather on the bed roll the Pandarens provided for him. Luna took a quick glimpse at him from the other room. Silent, alive, and yet the feeling hit Luna in the gut. His injuries were far serious than she could have imagined. She wondered how it happened in the first place, if it was an accident… or attempted murder. But who would do such a thing to a random boy?

Several angry footsteps stomped up the stairs, each step becoming hastier. "Garrosh attacked my son…? Where is he?" a tall, well-armored man roared from the hall. He walked into the room with another, a female mage, with white hair, and a single golden blonde hair lock hanging from her face.

The female mage rushed to the boy, kneeling down beside him. "Anduin!" she exclaimed. Luna could only guess the woman was his mother, but she wasn't quite sure.

Luna froze in her place when she heard the name the mage mentioned. _Anduin Wrynn._ The boy who was near death was definitely not ordinary… The prince of Stormwind, son of Varian Wrynn, and heir to the throne. "Anduin, what were you thinking?" the man who was definitely his father asked the unconscious boy. "I should've sent you back to Stormwind!"

"He's alive but his bones are shattered," the mage said.

"Send for Velen. Bring him here at once!" Varian ordered.

 _That woman is not his mother,_ Luna thought. She heard the name of the female mage all the time, the one who almost drowned Ogrimmar after the destruction of Theramore. Jaina Proudmoore. "My King, I promise you. The Kirin-Tor will come down on Garrosh so hard his ancestors will reel. Blood will pay for blood!" Jaina shouted. As angry as she was, Luna could tell she was close with Anduin and his father… angry enough for vengeance against Garrosh. She had not heard much about the accident involving the prince, only watching as several men from the Alliance rushing him to a safe place.

Jaina raised her hands, disappearing from the room entirely. "Jaina – " Varian said, seemingly surprised by her anger. "I will end Garrosh for this. His Horde already crumbles beneath him. We will deliver the final blow!" Varian stayed with Anduin for a long time, asking Admiral Taylor if someone contacted Velen yet.

After a while, the King left his son alone. Luna stepped out of the room, walking towards the unconscious prince. She kneeled beside him in prayer, hoping the Light would heal him. Luna pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes, and allowing every bit of power inside her restore his bones, and health back to where they were before the incident with Garrosh. "Rest now," she whispered, removing her head from his. "Let the Light do the rest of the work."

She carefully slipped out of the room before anyone else noticed, passing by Varian Wrynn and the admiral along the way. She heard something about Velen arriving in Pandaria already, but whether or not they noticed she came out of the room Anduin was in, she did not know. She decided it was best to keep quiet and pray for the best.


	2. Chapter 1: The Fallen Lion

**A|N: Finally got Ch.1 out! Hope you guys like!**

* * *

Lunafreya barely recovered from the battle on the Broken Shore. She opened her eyes to cold rain falling on her face. She was back in Stormwind, the ship having arrived moments earlier. An older man, the one who could turn into a worgen, approached her. "Lady Luna, it's good to see you," he said. "I would ask a favor before my army leaves for war."

 _Oh no,_ she thought. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a green light of fel energy bursting from where King Varian stood fighting Guldan. _No, no… I… I failed._ She was hardly able to concentrate on Genn Greymane's voice. Luna swore she would protect the King with her life. While not a body guard, she knew her duty and failed to keep her own promise.

"We lost so many good women and men down there…" Genn said, his teeth clenched. "Damn the Horde for serving us up to the Legion!"

She remembered it clearly.

She had not gotten onto the ship in time, but Varian Wrynn grabbed her just before it was leaving and threw her on board. Guldan did not stop there, fighting until the ship rocked violently back and forth and several guardsmen fell down to their deaths. Varian jumped down there, distracting Guldan from the ship, and fought him on the Broken Shore. Luna wished it had been the other way around, that she died and not the king, but there was so much she could do.

"Here," Greymane said. "Varian's letter to Anduin must be delivered right away."

"And Anduin… he knows about his father?"

Genn nodded. "Yes. He would be the first to know." Luna took the letter, not looking forward to telling Anduin the details of his father's death. She flew on the gryphon, travelling a short distance to the Keep.

The bells rang back and forth in the mourning city. They lost a King, and a leader, but also hero. Once she entered Stormwind Keep, there was no turning back. Up ahead the blue carpet runner, several others gathered around a casket with Varian's statue engraved on the top of it. Sadly, even if there was a body, nobody could return to the Broken Shore. At least for a while.

"Your Majesty," Luna said, to the young man with the blonde hair sitting in the King's throne chair. Anduin's hair grew from last she saw him three years ago, and that was when she healed him from his injuries. Anduin removed two locks of blonde hair from his eyes. He was almost in his twenties, but he already looked like he was around twenty-one. She bowed before him, saying, "I am here to pay my respects, and come bearing a letter from your father."

"Thank you," Anduin told her. "I'm glad you made it out alive. My father was a seasoned strategist, yet his army was shattered on the Broken Shore. How can I hope to succeed where he failed?"

The draenei's Prophet, Velen, stood beside him on his left, while Jaina on the other. "You are not alone in this, My King. We stand behind you."

"And with the return of the Illidari, we have a valuable weapon on our side," said the elven priestess, Tyrande. Her long green hair glowed down to the middle of her back. She held herself well, and Luna noticed how beautiful and mystical she was. "You were wise to accept them into Stormwind, King Anduin."

"Have you forgotten the Horde's treachery? It's time to bring them to heel like the dogs they are!" Jaina exclaimed. Luna remembered how she was the same in Pandaria after she found out about Garrosh attacking Anduin, vowing for revenge. Her stance never changed at all.

"The Horde did not betray us," Luna spoke up, "Why would they accompany the Alliance to the Broken Shore and leave us without reason? I know they have a good reason for it -"

"Did you not see what happened?" Jaina asked. "Sylvanas called her army back, and left the Alliance for dead."

"All I am saying, my king," Luna said, capturing his interest, "Is we don't know what happened on their side. There is no need to start a war within another."

Jaina was about to argue against that when Anduin said, "She's right, Jaina. We really have no idea what happened. All the Alliance heard was the sound of retreat."

"She's right, Jaina. There is no point in starting another war. We don't know all of the facts."

"The horde betrayed your father and left us to die! To fight alongside those cowards would dishonor everything he stood for!" Jain argued.

"My people knew the price of facing the demons as a world divided. It is time to unite our forces and defend our lands," Velen said.

Anduin nodded. "Agreed. I'm sorry, Jaina, but vengeance must wait. I trust you are mobilizing the Kirin Tor as we discussed?"

"Dalaran will help protect the Eastern Kingdoms but I will NOT allow the Horde to set foot within my city!" Jaina exclaimed.

"We must not splinter like this… not now. Please, Jaina," Anduin pleaded with her, but the mage would not listen to reason.

"You disappoint me, King of Stormwind. But sooner or later, you will see the truth!" Jaina flashed a glance at Luna, before raising her hands to create a portal into Dalaran. "You all will!"

Jaina leaving, left the rest of Stormwind Keep in utter silence. Nobody wanted to move, nor did they say anything. Luna understood Jaina's reasons for revenge, but the Horde did not kill Varian. The mage would not listen to reason, and as Luna saw on Anduin's face, he was concerned about it.

"My father dead… disaster on the Broken Shore… Jaina fixed on revenge… Everything is falling apart," Anduin said.

"Allow me to say how very sorry I am for your loss," Luna said. She handed him the letter. "I think you should read this."

Anduin opened the envelope, reading it for a bit before folding it. He wiped a few tears welling up in his eyes, and said nothing for several moments. He was trying hard not to show anyone his tears. "Thank you for bringing this to me, Luna, it means… more than I can say. I wish Greymane felt he could present it himself, but his mind is fixed on revenge. I cannot blame him… or Jaina, for that matter, but we must find a better way," he said. At some points Luna heard him almost about to break down crying, but he shoved it to the back, and continued on strong. "Enough of such talk. It is good you are here. We will need heroes like you in the many battles to come."

More silence. "I need a few minutes alone."

"Of course, Anduin," Prophet Velen said, "take your time."

"We will be here if you need us," Tyrande added, as she and her husband, Malfurion, left the area.

"Wait… Luna?" Anduin said, standing up from the throne chair. Her heart stopped beating for a few seconds. "What you said about the Horde, and my father… is it true?"

Luna nodded. "It is, Your Majesty. We cannot afford to jump to conclusions."

"You sound like Jaina before…" Anduin shook his head. "Never mind. I'm glad you are one of the people who does not have vengeance on your mind."

There were quite a few who did not agree with Jaina, but Genn Greymane seemed to be one of those people who wanted revenge on the horde. "If I did, we would get nearly nothing done."

"I know," he replied softly. "Lady Luna, if you could tell me your side of the story of how things went, I would internally grateful."

"Of course, your Majesty. I would be honored."


End file.
